Sweetie And The Dragon
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Sweetie Belle, the daughter of an inventor, finds a castle in the Everfree Forest. She soon meets the inhabitants, and the master of the castle, a dragon with a curse on him. Will she be able to help break the curse. Read and Find out.
1. Cast

Belle- Sweetie Belle

The Beast- Spike (Dragon form for the Beast, a Pony form for his regular self, and it will be an Alicorn)

Gaston- Button Mash

Lumière- Fancy Pants

Cogsworth- Pipsqueak

Mrs. Potts- Fluttershy

Chip- Pound Cake

Maurice- Magnum

Lefou- Snips or Snails

Stove- Flash Sentry

The Wardrobe- Rarity

Babette- Fleur.

Bookseller- Luna

Enchantress- Celestia

Monsieur D'Arque- Sombra

The Baker- Mr. Cake (bet you didn't see that coming)

Footstool- Winona

three annoying girls- Diamond Tiara and two others. (I'm giving Silver Spoon a Break)

Narrator- Shining Armor


	2. Getting the Movie Together

"Quiet on the set!" yelled the director. The cast was running around, trying to get everything set up for the new movie, Sweetie and the Dragon.

"Mr. Redbeard, why do I have to be the villain?" Asked a colt with a propeller hat. The director turned to the young colt.

"Do you really want to encourage those ButtonBelles?" Redbeard asked him.

"No, sir," he replied. "I was just wondering."

"There is nothing wrong with wondering Button. Ask when you have questions." Redbeard told him. Button soon walked away, just as Redbeard heard his name being called.

"DARTH!" More liked yelled. He tried to run away, but was caught by his tail with Luna's magic. He soon found himself hanging upside down, in front of her.

"Heh, heh, hi, Luna. What seems to be the problem?" He asked. Luna's face was not a pleasant one today. Darth began to get nervous as she grew more angry, worried she might banish him to the moon.

"Look at this!" She yelled, shoving the script in front of him.

"You do know I can't read upside down," he told her. Redbeard soon found himself being released and falling head first on the floor. "Ouch. Did you really have to do that, Luna?" Redbeard asks, as he rubs his head.

"Yes. Now tell me why I am a bookseller!" Ordered Luna.

"Would you rather be one of those three over there?" Redbeard asks, as he points a hoof over to where Diamond Tiara and two other fillies are sitting. Luna shuddered at the part those three were playing. Luna turned to Redbeard.

"I guess I see your point, but really, a bookseller. My sister gets a better part than I do! Not fair!" Darth just took a deep breath.

"She also has to play the part of the old beggar at the same time. You want that part?" Luna just shook her head.

"No, I will stick with my part. But I better get a much greater part in the next story." Luna's horn glows, signaling that there would be consequences if it does not happen.

"Yes, Luna." Darth says. He turns around, looking for his two main stars. "Has anypony seen Sweetie Belle or Spike?"

"Sweetie Belle is helping to make sure Spike can still transform into a dragon," Twilight answered. "Ever since we had him as a pony for The Pony King, he never wanted to change back."

"Would you blame him? Now he can be with Sweetie Belle without all the gossip and everything from everypony," Flash told her. "He deserves to find happiness, especially after what he went through for a few years." Darth was confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Diamond and a few others called him and Sweetie Belle freaks. They even insulted Spike for being someplace he didn't even belong in." Explained Twilight.

"I can't blame him for wanting to be a pony after going through that." Darth muttered.

"I know, it's just, I miss him being a dragon at times." Twilight began to cry as she said this.

"Mom, you don't have to worry," Twilight turned as she heard Spike's voice. "I'll still be the dragon you raised, I just wanted to be a pony. Never expected to be an Alicorn though." Sweetie Belle nodded her head.

"A very handsome Alicorn at that," she told him. Spike's face began to turn red from the compliment. Sweetie Belle just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Darth, Luna, Twilight, and Flash just laughed.

"Alright everypony, we need to get ready. Spike, can you still transform into a dragon?" Asked Redbeard.

"I'm having trouble doing that. I need more magic to help, and Sweetie Belle can't help me all the time." Spike told him.

"I'll have Celestia take care of it for you. Did you get the rose we needed, Luna?" Redbeard asked.

"I got it. I gave it to Celestia. Maybe she can make a spell that would make it like the movie itself."

"Let's hope. Alright everypony, PLACES! Rainbow Dash and Soarin, get out of the janitors closet right now! Applejack, I need you to get back here to help your sister with the lights! Mr. Cake, make sure you have that bakery set up! Derpy and Time Turner, security now! I need Spike, Celestia, and all the castle staff on stage!" Button turned to Babs.

"I'll see you soon, dear."

"Good luck, and break a leg." She replied as she kissed him.

"Guests, I would like to remind you all, no cell phones while this is going on, and no rude language and all that. This is rated everyone."

"Alright." Replied the Audience. Redbeard turned to the crew.

"Lights," Apple Bloom and Scootaloo turned on the lights.

"Camera!"

"Camera's rolling!" replied Braeburn and Caramel.

"Hope Shield, can you bring me a cup of coffee and some donuts. I have a feeling, this is going to be a long day." Redbeard told his assistant.

"Right away, sir." Hope replied.

"Sweetie Belle, no killing anypony for looking at Spike this time, please?" Rarity told her sister as she got onto the stage.

"I'll try not to, Rarity." She replied as she went back to where the remaining cast was, waiting for her part.

"Shining Armor, get ready, these are your lines coming up!" Luna yelled.

"Coming!" Shining replied as he ran onto the stage.

"Celestia, you need to cast the spell on the rose. Spike can't transform right now." Said Pipsqueak.

"Alright." Celestia's horn began to glow as the spell was cast.

"ACTION!" Pinkie's party cannon soon went off, as random stuff happened all over the room.

"PINKIE!" Everyone yelled.

"What, he said action." Pinkie replied with a smile on her face. Darth just groaned as he reached a hoof to his head.

"Somepony get my doctor on the phone."


	3. PrologueMorning in Ponyville

Once upon a time, in the Everfree Forest, a young Alicorn Prince lived in a large shining castle. Although he had everything he could ever want, the prince was spoiled, selfish.

"Bring me my food!" He yelled. The Prince wore dark purple dress robes that matched his fur, as well as a crown that was as shiny as gold. The cook brought out the food, his hooves shaking as he handed the food to the prince.

"Here's your food, sire." He trembled. The Prince looked at the food and knocked it out of the cook's hooves.

"That was the wrong food!" He complained. "Bring me the correct food, or it will be the dungeon for you!" The cook shook in fear, knowing that when somepony was sent to the dungeons, they were never heard from again.

"Yes, of course, your Highness." He ran back into the kitchen, making sure he got the right meal this time. A few minutes later, a knock was at the door. The Prince went to answer the door, only to discover an old beggar pony at the door.

"Excuse me good sir, but I was wondering if I could stay here for the night," she began. "As payment, I offer this rose." The Prince was repulsed by her hideous appearance, he sneered at the gift and told her to leave. "Don't judge on appearances, for beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and outer beauty does not always count." The Prince just turned away, and closed the door. The old beggars outer look melted, to reveal a beautiful entrachess. The Prince begged for forgiveness, only to fall on deaf ears, for she had seen that he had no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous dragon, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all that lived there. Ashamed by his appearance, he hid himself in his castle, with a mirror as his only link to the outside world. And the rose, was an enchanted rose, that would bloom until his twenty first birthday. If he could love a pony, and earn her love in return, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a dragon forever. As the years past, he began to lose hope, for who could ever love, a dragon.

Years later, in the small town of Ponyville, a young mare was leaving her home to the market. The market was busy with shops just opening up.

"A wonderful day in Ponyville." She said. The young mares name was Sweetie Belle. She walked down to the center of town and saw Mr. Cake getting his stand ready.

"Good morning, Sweetie Belle." He said.

"Good morning, Mr. Cake." Sweetie replied.

"Where you heading to?" Mr. Cake asked. Sweetie Belle smiled.

"The book shop," Sweetie began. "I'm on my way to get a new book. Maybe this time with some romance." Mr. Cake smiled, knowing that Sweetie Belle loved romance books.

"Sounds nice. I better get this ready before my wife gets after me for delaying." Mr. Cake explained. Sweetie Belle nodded and continued on to the book store.

When she arrived, she ran into the store's owner, Luna. The store was like it was, filled with books. Sweetie thought that these books went all the way up to the moon, considering the size of many of the shelves.

"Hi, Luna!" Sweetie exclaimed. Luna smiled, knowing that Sweetie Belle was one of her best customers. She had a feeling on what book Sweetie would want, considering that she's read it three times already. She had set it aside, knowing it would be another week or so before she got any new books.

"Hello, Sweetie Belle." Luna replied. Sweetie Belle dropped off her book at the desk and went over to the romance section.

"Anything new?" She asked. When Luna shook her head, Sweetie looked around for another book, only to have Luna levitate it in front of her. "You knew I would want this one, did you?"

"I'll also let you keep this book, since it seems to be your favorite." Luna said. Sweetie Belle hugged her, all the while yelling 'Thank you'. She left the shop and continued on home, not knowing that another pony was watching her behind a dark alley, his eyes filled with ill intent. He soon walked out in front of a nearby stand, along with his sidekick, Snails.

"Are you sure she'll want to be with you, Button?" Snails asked. His face full of confusion. Button just grinned.

"Of course she'll want to be with me," he replied. "I'm the most handsome stallion here in Ponyville." He looked at himself in a pan, only to be hit by the stands owner.

"Hey kid, are you just going to stand there or are you going to buy something?" he said, his voice strained with irritation. Button looked up at the blue stallion his yellow eyes glaring at him from beneath his hat. He could see the stallion challenging him, making him very angry.

"Why did you hit me?" He asked, annoyed at being hit.

"Because I'm tired of seeing you loitering around my stand, it's become a daily routine for you."

"Well then, I'll just leave. Come on, Snails." The two left, as Diamond Tiara and two other mares watched him walk by.

"Now wait just a minute there kid, you're still not going to get her attention just by standing around another stand."

"Who?" Button asked

"Why the girl you're eyeing just now! She's never going to notice you that way!"

"Of course, she'll notice me!" Button exclaimed.

"Not without the proper equipment she won't" He gave Button a slimy smile. "You see, the problem is that there's nothing eye catching about you now! But don't worry, I got just the thing!"

"What?" He asked.

"A camera! Trust me kid, girls go crazy for these things! They see a lad walking down the street with one of these here cameras and it pulls em in like magnets!"

"You're certain?" His eyes lighting up at the advice.

"Absolutely! Here try this one on!" He said, immediately pulling out a camera and placing it on his neck. "That's the ticket! Now you're not just a guy in the background, now you're important!" Button's face lit up in excitement as he began walking away from the stand. Now he had the means to make Sweetie Belle like him, and hopefully, marry him. Unknown to him, the owner laughed and quickly closed up shop, satisfied of another pay, since Sweetie Belle paid him two-hundred bits to get Button off her back, but at the same time, upset that he didn't fully do his job.

"He's so dreamy!" Diamond gushed.

"I know, right?" A second mare asked. Button just walked by them and went towards Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie Belle turned and saw Button walking up to her.

"What do you want, Button Mash?" She asked, trying not to sound rude. She was getting frustrated with all the times he hit on her. She had tried to get him to realize she wasn't interested, but it never worked. He just kept on trying to get close to her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Notice anything different?" Button asked.

"I see a joke camera around your neck." She replied. Button was confused.

"What do you mean joke camera?" He tried to take a picture, only to have a boxing glove come out and hit him in the face. He turned to the stand, only to find, "OUT TO LUNCH?! IT'S ONLY 9 AM!" He yelled, as his eyes began twitching and his hooves shook in rage. Unknown to Button, the stands owner was hiding behind an alleyway.

"Ninety eight, ninety nine, aaaaand one hundred!" He said, counting his bag of newly acquired bits. "Looks like it's payday, Trilby!" The pony pocketed his earnings and disappeared into the shadows of the alley.

"Look, right now, I need to get home and help my father." Sweetie explained.

"That old loco needs all the help he can get." Snails said. Button and Snails laughed, just as an explosion came from Sweetie Belle's home, black smoke rising from the basement window. Fearing something terrible had happened, she ran home to check on her dad, whom was in the basement working on his latest invention.

"Dad, are you alright?" She asked as she entered the basement. All she could see for a few seconds was smoke before it cleared away. She looked around, noticing no damages besides a few broken chairs, and saw her dad beside a strange machine. "Still not working?"

"Not yet, but I have an idea," he replied. "Now, hand me that wrench. I just need to tighten this bolt, and it should work. So, how was your day?"

"The usual, "Sweetie Belle answered. "Button kept on hitting on me. I just wish he would stop. He's been getting worse, but today his attempt was pretty funny."

"How's that?" Magnum asked. He was also getting annoyed with the way Button was, but he knew his daughter could handle it.

"He tried to impress me with a camera, but it was one of those trick ones. He got hit with a boxing glove." Sweetie laughed at the memory.

"I have a feeling he met that new stand owner. Never trust one that seems to friendly. Now that should do it, let's fire her up." Magnum said. He started the machine up, as it began to chop up more wood.

"This should really help you win at the fair this year!" Sweetie exclaimed.

"Time to head to the fair!" Just as he finished, Magnum was hit in the side of the head with a log. He began placing the machine into his cart and got himself ready to go. "Take care while I'm gone, Sweetie Belle." He said as he began walking down the trail to Dodge Junction where the fair was taking place.


	4. Finding the Castle Button's Rejection

Magnum was continuing his trek to Dodge Junction, dragging his invention with him. It was a three day trip on foot. While he would've normally taken the train, he found it best to walk there, since he was finished early. This way, he could see the scenery instead of being like most of the others and hide from nature.

"Nice day for a stroll," Magnum said to himself. "I just wonder what happened to Rarity. Ever since she disappeared with her friends, life has been much more difficult." It was true. Rarity and her friends had went to an old castle and was never heard from again. All he was told by her when she left was that she and some others were going to work at the castle. That was the last time he spoke with her.

Just as he was walking down the path, he came to a fork in the road. Although the nice path seemed cheerful, he needed the quickest way to Dodge Junction.

"_Let's see_," he thought. "_Left or right? Calm path or spooky forest?_" Before he could decide, a massive blue pegasus landed next to him.

"Pardon me sir... " The pegasus spoke as Magnum blinked and looked up, a slight shadow being cast over him by the stallion of large stature. "You wouldn't happen to be ACTUALLY contemplating which path to take?" the stallion motioned towards the two pathways.

"Well, yes I was," Magnum said. The stallion glanced at the paths before eying Magnum again.

"I've flown over these path's often, one is smooth and safe… the other is quite treacherous, however…" the large pegasus eyed Magnum's invention. "You seem to be moving with a purpose, might i ask where you're going?"

"Dodge Junction," Magnum replied. "I have an invention to get there for a science fair in a few days."

"A few days?" the stallion scratched his chin. "Hmm…" he eyed the paths. "I hate to break it to you… but not only is the smooth path a good three day trip to Dodge Junction, but the path is currently blocked. I couldn't see it very well, but it looked like a rock slide of some sort. Ponies have just arrived to clear it as well, so i doubt it will be cleared by the time you arrive," the stallion sighed. "Well, it would seem that this path…" the stallion stepped over to the right. "Is your only choice if you wish to make it anywhere in a timely fashion. I warn you, this isn't the safest road, and with that thing you're dragging around i doubt you will have an easy trip, but it seems to be your only choice," the stallion looked Magnum up and down. "You seem like the adventurous type though, so i doubt you will have trouble," the light blue stallion stepped by him and gave a quick wave. "I'm afraid i can't delay any longer… good luck!" and he took to the sky.

"Well, I better get moving." Magnum said to himself as he went down the path leading into the Everfree Forest.

After another hour of walking, he found himself deeper in an unknown part of the Everfree. The sky was darker than it was originally.

"Why do I have a feeling I was tricked?" he said to himself. He turned to head the other direction, but was stopped by a group of Timberwolves. "Time to go." Magnum began running, leaving his invention behind as it would slow him down.

The timberwolves chased him deeper into the Everfree, not wanting to give up their meal. As Magnum was running short of breath, he saw the gates to an old castle. Hoping somepony was home, he began knocking on the gates.

"Let me in!" he shouted. He continued hitting the gates until he got it open enough for him to get inside. As soon as he was through, he shut the gates on the timberwolves and ran for the doors just as the rain was beginning to pour.

*knock knock knock*

The doors opened as Magnum walked into the castle. When we went inside, the castle had no light, except for a nearby candle next to a small clock.

"Hello, anypony home?" He shouted, hoping for an answer. He soon heard voices.

"It seems like the poor unicorn lost his way out there."

"Keep quiet and maybe he'll leave." Magnum looked around, only to find no one around.

"Is anypony there?" he soon heard the voices again.

"Not one word, Fancy, not one word."

"I don't mean to intrude, but I was chased here by timberwolves," Magnum began. "And I need a place to stay for the night." The nearby clock and candle soon began to gain eyes as they looked at the unicorn.

"Have a heart, Pipsqueak." The clock, now known as Pipsqueak put one of his hands on the Candles mouth.

"No, Fancy!" Pipsqueak exclaimed. Fancy just moved one of his sticks under Pip's arm and burned it, causing Pip to let go.

"Of course my good sir, you are welcome here." Fancy said. Magnum began levitating Fancy, unsure of who spoke.

"Who said that?" He turned, looking for the voice.

"Over here." Fancy said.

"Where?" Magnum asked. He soon felt a tap on his head and turned and faced the candle, which he could now see a face.

"Hello." Fancy said. Magnum dropped him in surprise, causing Fancy to land on his back.

"Incredible." Magnum said. Pipsqueak jumped off the table and hopped over to Fancy.

"Well now you did it, Fancy!" He exclaimed. The next thing Pipsqueak knew, he was also being levitated as Magnum inspected the talking clock.

"How is this accomplished?" Magnum asked as he touched a hoof to one of Pip's legs, moving it, causing Pip to start laughing.

"Please stop it," Pip said as he continued laughing. Magnum then began shaking him, as Fancy began to laugh at his friend's misfortune. "Sir, put me down at once!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen a," Magnum was cut off as he sneezed on Pip's face, causing dust to fly all over him. Pip used his time hands and wiped off the dust around his eyes.

"Come and warm yourself by the fire, sir." Fancy said as he led Magnum to the chair that was placed near the fire. Pip's face lit up in alarm, knowing what was about to happen.

"No, not the master's chair!" he exclaimed as Magnum sat down in the chair. A footstool raced past Pip, making him spin around a few times before regaining his balance. The footstool went underneath Magnum's back legs and propped them up as a coat rack threw a blanket over him. "Stop it right now!" Before Pip could do anything else, a trolley came rushing into the room, running him over. The trolley stopped by the chair as a teapot began to speak.

"Would you like some tea?" The Teapot asked. "If that's alright with you."

"Why thank you." Magnum said. He picked up the cup and just as he began drinking, the little cup spoke up.

"His whiskers tickle, Fluttershy." The cup said as he laughed. Magnum stopped drinking and looked at him.

"Hello there," he said. All of a sudden, the windows blew open, allowing the wind to come in and cause the fire to go out. The room went dark as everyone began to hide. The doors opened, showing the shadow of a dragon entering the room.

"There's a stranger here." The dragon said, his voice filled with malice.

"Master, the stallion was lost in the woods," Fancy began. "We had to help him." As soon as he finished, the dragon let out a roar that caused his candle lights to go out. Pip, who was hiding under the rug began to speak up.

"They caused it Master! I was against it from the start! They wouldn't listen!" The dragon let out another roar, causing Pip to go back into hiding. Magnum looked around the chair on his right and found nothing. Fearing for his life, he turned back to his left and came face to face with the dark face of the dragon.

"Who are you?" The Dragon asked. "What are you doing here?" Magnum backed out of the chair as the dragon followed.

"I was lost in the woods and I," Magnum was cut off by the dragon.

"You're not welcome here!" He yelled. Magnum knew he was in trouble now. Even though he had personally never met a dragon, he knew what they were capable of. "What are you staring at?" All Magnum could do was look into the dragon's cold eyes and see his reflection.

"N...n... nothing." He stammered.

"So, you've come to stare at the dragon, have you?" the dragon asked, his voice rising with each minute. Magnum began to sweat from the his nervousness at the Dragon staring at him.

"No, I just needed a place to stay," Magnum explained, just as he felt himself get lifted off the ground.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The Dragon roared as he carried Magnum out of the room.

"Please, NO!" Was all Magnum could say before the door was shut as the servants watched their master take him to the dungeon.

The next day in Ponyville, two young stallions were peaking out of a bush at Sweetie Belle's house.

"Oh boy," Snails said. "Sweetie Belle is going to get the surprise of her life."

"Yep," Button remarked. "This is her lucky day." He went away from the bushes as a branch came back and hit Snails in the face, leaving a few leaves in his mouth. Button went back to the clearing where many of the ponies of Ponyville were at. "I'd like to thank everypony for coming to my wedding," he began as all the ponies stopped what they were doing to pay attention to him. "But first, I better go propose to her." Everypony laughed at the little joke, except for one light blue and tan maned pegasus stallion.

"You kidding me!" He exclaimed. "You didn't even bother to propose to her?! You've got to be the worst groom ever! No wonder she won't be with you!"

"I'd be a better husband than half the town!" Button exclaimed.

"In your dreams," the stallion replied as he flew off back to town, knowing what would most likely happen.

"Who needs him," Button said to himself. "Alright, Snails. When Sweetie and I come out that door."

"I know," Snails interrupted. "I strike up the band!" Just as he waved his hoof, a band began playing very badly. Button grabbed a Tuba and smashed it on Snails head.

"Not yet," Button hissed as he went over to Sweetie Belle's house, a small grin on his face at this latest idea to get Sweetie Belle to be with him. "_This time for sure._"

Sweetie Belle was reading her latest romance book, waiting for her father to return from his trip. Her mother was away in Canterlot visiting her friends, leaving Sweetie the entire house to herself. While she would normally enjoy the peace, this was one of the times she was bored with nothing else to do. Just as she was about to flip the page, there was a knock at the door.

"Maybe that's dad," Sweetie Belle said to herself. She sat the book down and went to the door. To be sure if it was a burglar or another guest, she pulled down a small invention her dad made that allowed her to check outside to see who it was. Much to her disappointment and annoyance, it was Button. Despite the fact she didn't want to deal with him today, she remembered that she had to at least be nice to a guest. She opened the door as Button walked in.

"Hello there, my sweet," Button said as he walked into the living room. "Nice little place you have here."

'Would you like something to drink?" Sweetie asked, resisting the urge to throw him out for coming in without permission. As she was about to head into the kitchen, Button got up and followed her.

"Picture this, Sweetie," Button began. "You and me, sitting in front of a nice cozy fire during winter, just relaxing, not caring about anything important. All you have to do is answer this one question."

"What question is that?" Sweetie asked, preparing herself for something.

"Will you marry me?" Button asked.

"The answer is no, Button," Sweetie replied, as she grabbed him with her magic and threw him out the door. "The answer is always be no!" Button soon landed in a puddle of mud as Snails got the band playing once again, not knowing what had occurred. As the door closed, Button rose out of the mud, facing Snails.

"So," Snails said. "How'd it go?" Button grabbed him and dragged Snails into the mud.

"I'll have Sweetie Belle for my wife," Button grumbled. "Make no mistake." Button got out of the mud and walked away, his face getting darker, planning his next attempt, all the while, angry at his rejection.

I swear I was going to throw up writing the second part of this.

HA HA HA HA!

NOT FUNNY, RAINBOW DASH!

You're right. It's hilarious

Keep it up and I'll let a certain light blue stallion know you have a crush on him.

That is so not cool.

Then be nice. Also, point out any errors please.

OC's for this chapter are Calm Wind and Ph0niex


End file.
